mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
F.E.A.R.
Profile F.E.A.R. F.E.A.R. is classed as a survival horror first-person shooter and was made by Monolith Productions, who are also responsible for games such as: Condemned: Criminal Origins and it's sequel Bloodshot, the classic hit No-One Lives Forever and are currrently in the final stages or their sequel to F.E.A.R, entitled Project Origin. In this game you assume the role of Point Man, no other name is given to him and you never see his face. Everything in the actual gameplay is seen from a first person perspective, including the sudden flashbacks that appear throughout the game. Only at the begining of the game do you see a cutscene where you are not the observer. You techinically have two team mates, Jankowski and Jin Sun-Kwon, though they do very little to aid your own mission in the game. You will occasionally meet up with them and they will help you assess certain points of focus in the game, but don't expect them to leap in to help you out in a desperate gun fight. Plotwise, very little is given away at the beginning of the game, you are given a straightforward assignment, which is to obtain the unhinged Paxton Fettel who has somehow managed to assume control(on a telepathic level) of a small army of supersoldiers, who have invaded a weapons company called''' Armacham'. He is constantly on your prmiary objective list and his presence is felt several times in the game. The actual gameplay path is straightfoward. You need to get to a certain spot and there is usually only one way to get there, with a rare exception. The combat is fast and action packed when it gets going. Point Man has a unique ability of being able to freeze time. This comes in handy during a heated battle where you are outnumbered greatly or when you come up against one of the bigger meaner enemies. There are times when certain action scenes at the end of a level will occur when the ''freeze time activates itself. This is done purely for dramatic purposes. The survival horror element in this game can be seen in the excessive amount of bloodshed and stains throughout the game. At one point you come to the middle of a large lobby and find a large unexplainable pool of blood and some tarred corpses and if the player looks above they're in for a quick fright when they see the eerie image of a little girl in a red dress. This character is one of the key players in the game. Her name is Alma and very little is known about her until you get to nearly the last quarter of the game. She pops up now and again and also whispers in your ear. It is also possible that she is responsible for the numerous gory and odd flashbacks and seemingly engraved memories Point Man sees. Alma can destroy a group of supersoldiers with very little effort, in fact the effects of her supernatural powers are so devastating that very little of the remains can be seen. Throughout the game you'll meet a few characters some who are linked to the true story of what is going on at Armacham and don't expect all of them to make it out alive. There is a twist too at the end of the game, though some people have claimed to have seen it coming. The game was given two add-on expansion games: Extraction Point, where you still play as Point Man and Perseus Mandate where you take on the role of another character in the aftermath of the climax of F.E.A.R.